talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Coach Lawrence
Coach Lawrence is a supporting character in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He is the health and gym teacher of Arcadia Oaks High, the second husband of Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence, and the stepfather of Steve Palchuk. History Backstory Trollhunters (Part One) Trollhunters (Part Two) It was revealed in the episode "Creepslayerz," that he is now Steve’s stepfather, much to the latter’s displeasure. Trollhunters (Part Three) 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Lawrence is buff and has a brown mustache. He wears typical gym teacher clothes such as sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a red hat. Personality Lawrence appears to be your tough-surly gym leader stereotype, but he also tries his best to emotionally connect with Steve as his new stepson. He isn't very bright and not very good class teacher, though, because he ends up as a substitute, and lets the class watch Gun Robot 3. Powers & Abilities Powers * Gravesand-Induced State (briefly): After unintentionally drinking Gravesand, it amplified Lawrence's feral instincts ten-fold, thus making him more stronger and aggressive. Luckily, Steve managed to break him free from his feral curse by accepting him as a friend and his stepfather. ** Superhuman Strength: Lawrence was strong enough to throw Logan's phone a very good distance, pop a dodgeball with his bare hands, and rip a climbing rope off its hook with ease. Abilities Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Lawrence is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Equipment Relationships Steve Palchuk Coach Lawrence is also trying his best to prove himself as a worthy father figure to Steve, but he's not being good at it, because he almost always reveals embarrassing things about Steve at school. Although their relationship somewhat improves after Steve saves Lawrence from his Gravesand curse, Steve is still kind of embarrassed to be around him. Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence Mrs. Palchuk is Coach Lawrence's new wife. They clearly love each other and Lawrence even defends his wife after she and Steve get into an argument. Karl Uhl As staff members, Lawrence and Uhl seem to get along with each other. Lenora Janeth As staff members, Lawrence and Janeth have a professional relationship. They were seen judging the science fair together in "D'aja Vu". Eli Pepperjack Lawrence is frequently hard on Eli because he is wimpy and unathletic. However, briefly shown in "In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King", Lawrence was impressed by Eli's improvements when he backflips from a rope perfectly. Aja and Krel Tarron Coach Lawrence sees Aja as one of his star athletes while he's amazed by Krel's high intellect. In "Ill Gotten Gains", he was genuinely confused why the siblings had to go to summer school, and even defends them from Kubritz's accusations when she calls them aliens (which he and everyone else took as "illegal aliens"). AAARRRGGHH!!! It is unknown how and when Coach Lawrence and AAARRRGGHH first met, but it can be presumed that it was during the two weeks after the Eternal Night when Toby introduced AAARRRGGHH to everyone in Arcadia. In "Ill Gotten Gains" Coach Lawrence was surprised that AAARRRGGHH attended summer school with Toby and the other students. He then imagined having him join the school on the wrestling team which could "finally make it to state" as he put it. Colonel Kubritz Coach Lawrence finds Kubritz rather deplorable, especially after she lied to him about a fatal disease infecting Arcadia Oaks High when he realized that she merely staged a phony quarantine just to capture Aja and Krel. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Coach Lawrence is currently the only teacher whose first name is never revealed. * Lawrence reveals in "Collision Course" that he takes Pilate classes. * In the episode "Return of the Trollhunter", Coach Lawrence asks his students what happened in 1989 while filling in for Mr. Strickler's history class (claiming he doesn't remember it since it was a crazy year). This could be a reference to his voice actor, Tom Wilson, portraying Biff Tannen in the Back to the Future franchise and was the main antagonist in Part 2 (which was released in theaters in 1989). * In the episode "The Reckless Club", Coach Lawrence was in the 1972 yearbook with Ms. Janeth. Making him at least 60 years old. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters